


Clint Has A Glasses Fetish...Don't Judge Him

by roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bullies, Glasses, M/M, clint has a thing for glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a thing for glasses he thinks they are the cutest devices to have ever been made. He can't help it when someone puts on a pair of glasses they look ten times hotter than they were before. So far he has been able to hide this side of him because a spy who has a thing for glasses that's just weird too bad Bruce Banner came into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Horn Rimmed Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruvebanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruvebanner/gifts).



> Hey peeps so this was just a little idea I had that got out of control and kind of made the real writing I need to do vanish. So I have six parts to this little snippet of awesome that stole some time from my other projects but it's also a gift for bruvebanner since her B-day is coming up. So six days til her B-day hence six chapters hope you all enjoy :)

Bruce was not happy to be sitting in the doctor’s office well the optometrist’s office. His vision had been getting worse and he could barely read his books anymore since the last hit to the head he got from his father that week. He sits in the chair anxiously as he looks at his mother worried.

“It’s ok Bruce they’re just going to check your eyes and see if something is wrong,” she says rubbing his head, “I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

He nods his head still worried, “ok mo-m-m-mmy.”

He knew he had a reason to be worried. The doctor had only taken a few looks at his eyes and declared that he needed glasses. He didn’t want glasses. He was only six years old the kids at school already made fun of him because of his stutter he didn’t need to add glasses to the insults they would come up with.

Unfortunately his mother didn’t see it this way and made sure to get Bruce glasses that day. She couldn’t afford boy glasses or even the cheapest pair of glasses they had but was able to get a pair from the spare glasses they had in the office. She would start saving her money for a good pair of glasses for Bruce and hopefully his father would never find the hidden stash like he did last time to waste it on beer.

His mother pulls out a pair of glasses from the box examining them finding only a pair of bright red horn rimmed glasses at the bottom of the bin. The other glasses had too many scratches but these glasses were in near perfect condition.

“Bruce try this on,” she says handing him the glasses.

He puts them on his face and can see clearer than he had before but when he looks in the mirror he frowns. He looks like such a dork. The red clashes with his hair and the lens make his eyes look huge almost bug like. He takes them off and looks up at his mom.

“Mo-m-m-mmy t-t-these lo-ok like gr-gr-grand-ma’s g-g-glasses,” he frowns.

“I know sweetie but it’s just for a little while. Can you see out of them,” she asks rubbing his head

He puts them back on and looks in the mirror again cringing at his reflection before nodding his head, “I c-c-can see in t-t-t-them.”

She rubs his head, “it’s going to be ok sweetie. Just give me a month or two and you’ll have a nicer pair of glasses.”

He nods his head not saying anything. He knows he won’t get new glasses that easily. His mother tries but he knows his dad is going to steal the money before she has any money saved up. He’s going to have to wear these glasses forever.

The next day at school goes just as he thought. He trips on the ground and pushes his glasses up as the usual three boys surround him.

“Aw did puny Banner fall down. Must be because you got four eyes,” the boy teases pushing Bruce back down to the ground, “what’s the matter can’t see where you are going,” he teases before kicking Bruce in the stomach. Bruce winces and holds his stomach trying not to cry or get angry. He has to be good for his mother.

“What you didn’t see that coming four eyes. Are you a little girl too Banner,” he says snatching Bruce’s glasses.

“N-n-no gi-ve t-t-those ba-back. I ne-need t-them,” he says blindly as he jumps at the blob holding the red blob in his hand.

“Keep away from Stuttering Banner,” he yells throwing the glasses to another kid having Bruce chase in between them both. He feels himself get pushed to the ground again and scrapes his knee as the other kids laugh at him. He’s about to cry but forces himself to get up trying to grab the glasses. Another blob grabs the red glasses and he runs over to them as the other boys whine about throwing them to the wrong kid.

Bruce looks at the blond and red blur, “gi-ve me m-m-my gl-glasses ba-ba-back,” he yells as the other kids laugh at Bruce stutter.

“Haha he really can’t even see,” laughs one of the boys, “or talk,” laughs another boy as the glasses are handed back to him and soon everything is in focus again. He doesn’t recognize this kid at all. Maybe he’s a new student. He scrunches his face before looking at the ground embarrassed.

“I’m s-s-sorry I ye-ye-yelled at y-you I th-th-thought you w-w-were-“ he speaks but before he can finish he fells something hit him in the back of the head and turns around.

One of the boy’s begins to mock him, “my bad Banner. I was j-j-just t-t-trying to make ya spit it out faster,” the boy laughs as Bruce’s face turns red and he looks down before running away to the school building trying not to cry.

The blond watches him go confused before he follows after Bruce. He ignores the boys that are speaking to him and follows the boy he had given the glasses to. He finds the boy in one of the rooms in the corner sniffling. He walks over towards him slowly and taps him on the back.

Bruce flinches as he turns around and looks up at Clint rubbing under his glasses, “a-a-are you go-gonna m-m-make fun of m-me t-t-too?”

Clint looks at his lips and shakes his head no, “wanna be friends?”

“W-W-Why do you wa-want to b-b-be fr-fr-friends with m-me? Y-You s-s-saw wh-what t-t-they did,” he says rubbing his nose.

“Yeah that’s why I don’t want to be friends with them they would pick on me too…I’m partially deaf,” he says tapping at his hearing aid that was covered by his hair. He give him a gap tooth smile and looks at Bruce, “wanna color? I’m really good at it.”

Bruce looks up at him and nods his head, “y-y-yeah co-color-ing is f-f-fun,” he smiles back as he takes Clint’s hand and begins to show him where the supplies are to color, “m-m-my na-name’s… Bruce. W-W-What’s yo-urs?”

“Clint,” he says after looking at Bruce’s lips, “and we’re going to be best buds right?”

Bruce smiles and nods his head eager to have a friend, “a huh b-b-best b-buds.”


	2. Blue Half Rimmed Glasses

Ok so he may or may not have a crush on the new glasses wearing guy that joined the Avengers. Maybe joined isn’t the right word maybe the word forced into a team to defeat a horde of aliens…yeah that sounds about right. The point is he does not have a crush on this new dork. Nope. No. Not at all. It’s just he has a little fetish, it’s nothing dangerous, maybe only dangerous to himself but otherwise completely harmless. He just might have a slight glasses fetish…ok maybe more than a slight glasses fetish.

It’s really not his fault. He kind of grew up with a kid that had these glasses that were just perfect and when he took them off his face and eyes were more beautiful than before. Of course the kid looked good in glasses. It’s just the taking off the glasses made him look so innocent. It was similar to how in a cartoon show the character would look completely dorky in glass but once they were off they were hot, like in that weird anime he watched late one night. He really wished his memory wasn’t so fuzzy about his younger years though maybe that was for the best.

So here he is hiding in the vents staring down at his new teammate who hates surprises but is wearing the most sexy glasses he has ever seen. He already knows what type they are. Half rimmed glasses made so the bottom of the lens rested on his checks and the top of the frames were a little bit bulkier and were a nice shade of dark blue. The certainly complement the man’s eyes cause wow did they pop.

Those had to be new. Maybe Tony had gotten this guy new glasses because the old ones broke in battle but dam could this guy work it with those glasses. He really just wanted to see his face again but his ass wasn’t a bad view either not that he was complaining at all.

He needed a plan. He needed to get closer to his teammate but how? He thinks humming to himself in the vents when he sees the man freeze and looks around.

“Hello? Is anyone there,” he asks looking around the empty lab before sighing and going back to his work but on edge for any sudden noises now.

Clint finally gets his plan and clears his voice which startles Bruce as he looks around the lab, “in the vents doc give me a sec gonna come out.”

It takes him a few seconds before he jumps down from the vents and looks at the startled doctor and smiles, “uh Dr. Banner right,” he asks holding his hand out as Bruce hesitates before shaking his hand and nodding his head.

“Sorry bout hiding in the vents wasn’t spying or nothing,” he says, “I was just you know needed some time away and it helps.”

“Crawling in the vents of the lab section helps you calm down,” he asks looking at Clint before shrugging, “whatever methods work I guess.”

“You’re not going to second guess me about it?”

“No,” he says looking down, “everyone deals with stresses differently. Just next time can you make a sound or say you are here so I don’t get nervous feeling a pair of eyes on me,” he says rubbing his neck, “it makes the other guy anxious.”

“Sure thing doc you got it,” he says patting him on the back a little roughly before freezing as the glasses on Bruce’s face fall to the ground and break. He looks at the glasses then back at Bruce who is still trying to come to grips that this man had just touched him freely as if he was a human being.

“I am so sorry man. I know this glasses place we can pick up a new pair right away. I’ll pay for them,” he says worried.

Bruce just looks at Clint and gives him a warm smile before chuckling, “it’s ok Mr. Barton. I’ve lost glasses in much worse ways. I’ll just have to save everything and work on it tomorrow.”

“I really am sorry. You know what let me make it up to you wanna grab a coffee well maybe tea. You like tea don’t you,” he asks unsure.

Bruce thinks about it for a moment before nodding his head, “ok that sounds reasonable but only if you aren’t busy with other secret agent stuff.”

“Naw I’m off for today. Gotta past my psych evaluation next week so I’m off duty for a week and it’s driving me nuts,” he says walking with him out of the lab.

“Oh right because of the whole Loki control thing,” he says offhand.

Clint grimaces and nods his head, “yeah cause of that. Trying not to think on it too much on it. I just run in circles when I do that to myself. You know thinking about the what if’s and maybes,” he says heading to the kitchen as Bruce follows him.

“I can understand in a way,” he says looking at him before getting confused as they arrive at the kitchen, “I thought we were getting coffee and tea?”

“Yeah we are I’m gonna make some awesome coffee and I’m going to make the best tea you’ve never had til now,” he says getting the tea bag and coffee grinds.

He starts making his coffee since he just likes it black with minimum water. He starts to heat up some water in a pot and adds the tea bag in. It doesn’t take long about ten minutes to get the water going before he adds a dash of cream and cinnamon and a little bit of pepper powder and sugar. He stirs the tea mixture and removes the tea bag and strains it over one of the coffee cups. He hands Bruce his tea and grins, “it’s a spiced tea I learned how to make on a mission. The guy I was after loved the stuff. I swear he drank it all the time thought I’d try it for myself and it’s pretty good but I love coffee better,” he says grinning as he sips on his coffee and sees Thor arriving into the kitchen area.

Bruce nods at the explanation of the tea but clams up immediately when he sees Thor still not use to being around him. Thor doesn’t realize it yet and sits down smiling, “Agent Barton may I have some of your coffee? I have had it before with Jane and it was delicious,” he smiles before he spots Bruce, “Dr. Banner it is nice to see you again. Something is different.”

“Oh it’s nothing really my glasses broke so I have to order a new pair today,” he smiles nervously as he holds the mug closer to him before smiling at Clint, “I think I’m going to head back to the labs. Thank you for the tea Clint,” he says leaving the kitchen and walking back to the labs.

Thor looks like a confused puppy and looks over at Clint, “did I do something?”

“Naw he just might be a little jittery. He usually is,” he smiles handing him he last cup of coffee as he takes the coffee pot. No way is the thunder god getting any more than that cup. He went through two packs of poptarts in one day.

“I see,” he says drinking his coffee, “thank you for the coffee. Perhaps in time I can have Banner more relaxed around me like he is around you.”

“What he’s not that relaxed around me. I just felt bad for destroying his glasses,” he shrugs drinking the coffee.


	3. Orange Oval Square Shaped Glasses

Clint had no idea why he though Mario Kart would be a good team building exercise but at least he had prevented a Monopoly war. Poor Steve still didn’t understand what some of his teammates would do to win. Actually he probably did and might have just wanted to slug Tony. They had been getting on each other’s nerves lately. Clint had become more observant of Steve and his ways he got what he wanted. Sure he might not be the guy to actually throw the punch or kill anyone doesn’t mean he won’t lead or direct a less moral person to do the dirty work for him and still have that Captain America image; either way tonight was Mario Kart night what could go wrong?

"Really, Bruce?" said Clint, trying not to laugh.  "Toad?"

"It's a good decision something I make all the time," he smirked before explaining, "Toad is a small driver, meaning he has to be faster but he might turn over more… "

"You turn into a Hulk when you get angry and you choose the smallest racer in this game," Tony says interrupting him before whining, "come on Brucie, you should have picked Bowser.”

"Toads vehicles has excellent stats,” Bruce pouted crossing his arms, “I’m not changing my character Tony or are you just afraid you’re going to lose,” he grins as Tony sighed as he began to choose his racer.

Tony picks Mario and grins at Bruce who just shrugs thinking Tony just choose himself. Mario is the closet one who looks like him unless you count Walugi. Bruce holds back a laugh at that and pushes his glasses up as everyone else chooses their character.

Clint doesn’t know why he chooses Lugi maybe it’s cause it’s green and reminds him of Bruce and Yoshi is just a real shitty character to race with period. So the game starts out with a four person race. Tony as Mario, Bruce as Toad, Clint as Lugi and Thor as Princess Peach; Thor was still learning how to play Mario Kart and of course Tony choose Browser’s Castle.

"Really, Tony Bowser's Castle, on Thor's first try?" said Steve smirking.

"Is the Browser’s Castle bad? Are these mighty warrior cars going to attack his castle," Thor asks excited. 

"He'll be fine," dismissed Tony, turning back to the screen as it began to count down to their start. 

Once the buzzer went off everyone was off Clint was looking at his screen box racing ahead of Bruce and Thor and was stuck behind Tony. Thor was looking at the wrong screen before Bruce corrected him because his glasses wearing friend was just that cool.

Actually the new glasses he got were cool. They were orange and black oval square shaped glasses and framed his face nicely. They were simple but the hidden orange did something extra to his face. He didn’t know what it did he just knew Bruce’s face looked brighter. That might either be because of the glasses or because he was starting to settle in with the team more. He feels his controller buzz and looks at the screen and curses.

“Seriously Bruce you flattened me like a pancake. Little Toad my ass,” he says speeding up to catch to Bruce and pay him back. Oh yeah he was definitely going to get him back.

Bruce just laughs as he kept his eyes on the screen, “should have kept your eyes on the screen. I thought that was your job in the Avengers,” he teases.

“Oh yeah take that Bruce,” he says sending a red shell towards Bruce laughing. Thor meanwhile is in last place while Tony is in first.

Tony grins, “ha losers we’re on the second lap and I’m still winning.”

Bruce yells some expletives at Clint, “asshole wait til I get something yeah see how you like it,” he said sending him a green shell. The green shell knock Clint’s car off the track and Clint glares at Bruce. Suddenly a large thunder cloud appears above all the players head but Thor’s.

“Ha I have just sent you the power of thunder,” Thor laughs loudly as he continues to play the game. Steve and Natasha just watch in amusement as the four players play a few rounds of Mario Kart each person getting more and more violent than the next. It soon turns almost violent when Clint slams the controller down and pushes Tony over.

“Did you just fucking blue shell me you prick!”

“You bet I fucking did birdbrain!”

“Guys come on it’s just a game let’s all cool down,” Bruce says as Tony and Clint continue to push each other around.

Steve gets in between them pulling them apart but Clint maneuvers around Steve and lands a punch on Tony’s chest as Tony backs up rubbing his chest. Tony calls part of the suit to him and begins to fire at Clint. Steve races to grab his shield shouting at the both of them to stop acting like children as Natasha quietly just sits down by Thor and starts playing a round of Mario Kart with him.

“They’ll cool off in a minute Bruce,” she says starting up a new game with two players.

Bruce turns around as the three keep yelling at each other and fighting, “huh oh yeah I know it’s just I don’t want…”

“Clint has been hurt by worse things than Tony shooting at him,” she says concentrating on the game, “it’s kind of weird how you look out for Clint all the time.”

“I don’t do that,” he says fidgeting.

“Whatever denial you want to live in Bruce he sure does look out for you though,” she says nonchalantly.

He is just about to ask what Natasha means when he is knocked in the face by Tony slamming into him. Tony gets off of him looking at Bruce as both Natasha and Thor look at Bruce. Tony keeps saying sorry over and over again because he doesn’t want the Hulk to come out.

Bruce sits up wincing as he looks around at the blobs, “can someone give me my glasses. Tony slammed them off of me,” he says as he hears a crunch.

“I am sorry Bruce. I appeared to have stepped on your glasses when looking for them,” he says giving Bruce a kicked golden retriever look. Bruce would have melted if he could have seen Thor.

Clint walks over to Bruce after Tony knocked in to him ready to punch him again for being an idiot. Well he guesses this is his fault too he really shouldn’t have went off on Tony like that. He looks at the plastic and glass under Thor’s foot and has to suppress the sound of a dying cat. Thor had stepped on Bruce’s perfect oval square glasses.

The glasses that made his face look perfect. The glasses that made his eyes look so doe like. The glasses that made Bruce look like a hipster. Why did Thor have to break them? Why?

He holds back his displeasure at the glasses being broken and instead helps Bruce up, “you have a spare set don’t ya,” he asks Bruce.

“Not really? I don’t plan on breaking my glasses all the time,” he sighs, “that’s why I never take them on missions except the reading glasses for back up. I can use those until I can buy a new pair tomorrow,” he sighs.

Tony apologizes to him, “sorry Bruce I’ll buy you a pair maybe eight pairs so you don’t have to worry about glasses again…”

“It’s ok Tony just annoying how worked up you two got over a game,” he sighs as Steve hands him his reading glasses that were left on the counter.

“Thanks Steve,” he says putting them on as the world comes into a little better focus.

Clint looks at the reading glasses and has to hold back his approval because damn don’t those look fine on him too. Even if they are a cheap pair…or maybe this glasses fetish is getting out of hand.   

It takes only ten minutes for everyone to get their apologies out of the way and separate from the game for the night. Bruce heads to his bed while Thor heads to the gym to work off some energy from the night. Steve takes Tony away from the scene so he can’t make it worse and begins to scold him in his Captain America voice as Tony bickers back to him.

Natasha pokes Clint in the shoulder and grins, “you need to watch your facial expressions.”

“What are you talking about,” he says not giving her an inch crossing his arms.

“You melt when you see people in glasses. I just didn’t know it had gotten this far,” she says patting him on the shoulder, “be careful with him. He’s fragile but he’s not made of glass.”

Clint just turns around wondering what Natasha…oh she meant that. Wait if she was able to see it, no way would Bruce be able to see it. Natasha was a spy of spies. She was trained to do this sort of work all the time. She was just more observant than he was at these social interactions. Yeah that’s all, Bruce didn’t know about his strange glasses fetish, nor did he know about the slow growing crush on him. Nope. Bruce didn’t know a thing.


	4. Green Wellington Glasses

Ok so last time Clint may have caused Bruce’s glasses to get ‘smashed’ as the Hulk would say but currently he is digging the new glasses. He had looked them up and was impressed they were green Wellington glasses. He doesn’t know why Bruce chose green maybe it’s because of that reporter who freaked out by seeing a naked man and then began to hound Bruce.

It was after a difficult battle that even made Hulk tired when the reporter showed up that day. It was the usual jibs about Hulk causing more problems than good basically what a reporter on fox would ask. Of course Bruce took it in stride and answered the questions as cordially as possible Clint on the other hand was not so nice. He told the reporter where to take it and threatened to shove his foot up where the sun don’t shine if they didn’t start stepping. The reporter just had to say one last thing and ask why he didn’t just stop being the Hulk as if Bruce hadn’t tried to get rid of the Hulk for years with no success at all.

Bruce turned around cute scientist look on his face and smiled at the reporter, “oh I tried but you see I like the green eyes,” he says as his eyes glow that radiation green making the reporter run off before they could get another word in. After that reporters were less brave and likely to speak to Bruce. It might have to do with the fact Clint became Bruce personal body guard after that incident and would do something stupid.

Stupid as in notch an arrow at an already fallen building and make it explode. It was flash bombing hardly any debris hurt anyone but it was frown upon by Steve, but if it kept Bruce from being hassled who cared.

So here he was sitting on the chair backwards arms hanging off the top part of the chair as he watched Bruce make his famous hot curry. For some reason Bruce kept taking his glasses off and wiping them before using them again. He repeated this task a total of five times before Clint got up and walked over to him.

Bruce looked up at him glasses fogged over embarrassed, “my glasses keep fogging up,” he sighs, “I should have bought a better pair.”

“I’m kind of digging the green though,” Clint says taking the cutting board and chopping the veggies for Bruce, “makes your eyes pop you know for some late night callers,” he teases.

Bruce rolls his eyes but still flushes, “right because I just have so many suitors lining up,” he laughs stirring the pot of curry as he adds in the diced chicken he had cooked earlier.

“You could if ya you know went out more,” he shrugs internally cursing himself. He wanted to be the only one to see Bruce in cute glasses it’s not fair. He thinks to himself he has to be fair and let Bruce shine. He can’t keep Bruce cooped up here forever just because he thinks he looks sexy in glasses.

“I do go out,” he says turning to him as he wipes his glasses again.

“I don’t just mean the farmer’s market man. I mean go to science clubs or whatever scientist do for fun and hey stop laughing I’m trying to help ya out,” he says sliding the veggies to the side as he begins to work on cutting up the carrot.

“Sorry it’s just you think scientist people go to clubs,” he says laughing.

Clint grins, “fuck yeah. You guys probably listen to classical music stuff or dub step stuff or weird anime music-“ he blurts before freezing, “uh yeah so there,” he ends lamely.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Clint, “Clint Tony blares AC/DC. I guess I would listen to classical though since it calms me down,” he looks at Clint with a Cheshire grin as he wipes his glasses, “anime music what are you hiding,” he teases as he puts his glasses back on.

Clint hand him the diced veggies and rubs the back of his neck as Bruce pours them in slowly to the curry making sure part of it is mixed before dumping the next half, “well you know I may kind of watch it sometimes. Come on it’s cute stuff and bright and it comes on late at night so there’s that too.”

“Oh,” he says not saying anything else.

“Oh that’s it? You’re not going to say something about a deadly assassin watching cute anime,” he asks him confused.

“I use to watch Sesame Street and Blue’s Clues to calm the other guy down I can’t really judge anyone for watching cartoons Clint,” he smiles.

Clint grins back, “it’s anime not cartoons you dork.”

“Says the grown man who watches anime,” he throws back as Steve comes into the kitchen looks at the two. Clint stands up a little straighter hoping Steve hadn’t heard anything.

“Hey Steve what up,” Clint asks leaning on the counter.

“I just came in here to see what was cooking,” he says to Clint before looking at Bruce, “it smells great Bruce.”

Bruce nods his head and smiles, “thank you it’s an old recipe an old woman taught me during my travels in India,” Bruce sighs as he takes his glasses off and wipes them again.

“Is something wrong with your glasses Bruce,” asks Steve.

Clint interrupts before Bruce can speak, “yeah they keep fogging up so I’m taking him out tomorrow to get new ones,” he says looking at Bruce, “there’s a sale,” he says asking Bruce to just roll with it.

Bruce looks confused at Clint before looking at Steve, “yes new glasses tomorrow. I forget what time were we going?”

“Tenish,” he asks looking at Bruce.

“Tenish,” sounds fine he laughs as he puts his glasses back on and goes back to cooking.

Steve looks at both of them confused before the light bulb goes on, “oh this is that thing Natasha told me about got it.”

Bruce didn’t hear him and Clint walks closer to Steve whispering, “what thing?”

“Your denial and glasses enthusiasm,” he smirks as Clint’s face starts to turn red before speaking louder, “I look forward to the meal Bruce. Please tell me when it’s done,” he says before walking off.

Bruce says a small thanks back before looking at Clint, “that was weird. Clint I think you should drink some water. I didn’t realize the kitchen was so hot in here…”

“Uh yeah hot kitchen. I’ll just go get some water but we still on for tomorrow at tenish,” he asks.

Bruce smiles, “sure I’ll see you in the lobby around ten.”

Once that is spoken Clint makes a fast walk to his room so he can relax and think on everything that has happened but to also plan how to get Natasha back.


	5. Black Square Glasses

It was almost two in the morning and Bruce still hadn’t called him to tell him he was in bed. Three weeks ago the science nerds, A.K.A science bros, had been working non stop on figuring out the cure for the strange lizard gas that exploded in the city turning a good size of the portion into lizard people. They had figured it out within the week but they had only slept for 20 of those hours during the week.

Once the cure had been given out the Captain had them on a strict schedule to go back to sleep since he knew last time they pulled an all nighter like this they couldn’t get back on a regular sleep schedule and wound up almost losing a battle with Piledriver and his goons. Piledriver the man whose only superpower is strength something Hulk smashes out of him on a daily basis because let’s face it too many hits to the head have made the Piledriver more reckless than smart.

So it was ordered that Tony would have Pepper, Rhodey or Steve depending on who was nearest to Tony to pull him from the labs and for Bruce Clint had volunteered. The team hadn’t raised an eyebrow but Natasha had given him her Russia spy smile that no one could notice. She was teasing him he just knew it.

His phone goes off beeping that it is two in the morning and he sighs as he gets out of the bed and grabs a shirt and pulls it over his head along with some boots because last time he had walked barefoot in Bruce’s lab he had made Bruce ten times more unlikely to go to bed. He yawns as he shuts his door and heads down to the labs preparing the speech in his head about getting good sleep meant good science or something. He enters the lab soon enough and looks for Bruce when he spots a small light in the back.

Clint lets out a sigh of relief at least he’s only researching and not doing any experiments like a few nights ago. He doesn’t know if Bruce was pulling his leg or not about finishing the experiment the other night or it would explode but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

He arrives at the back of the lab and gets his phone out and takes a picture because hell yeah black mail and he wants to savor the cuteness of Bruce on his phone. Bruce’s glasses are raised up and on the edge of his nose. His head is on the side of the desk as he has his mouth opened arms stretched over papers.

Clint is nearly giddy as he walks over to Bruce closer using all his spy techniques to not make a sound as he looks at Bruce’s face closer. He still has the glasses he had gotten with him when they went to the store that day after the curry. He smiles remembering how he convinced Bruce to get the glasses.

They were the perfect black and square glasses. They had a thick enough frame that most accidental drops they wouldn’t break or get scratched. Bruce of course had disagreed with Clint and thought they made his face look too big or just didn’t look right on him. Clint of course tried to subtlety compliment Bruce which went well. Apparently Bruce was immune to flirting or he just was that out of the scope of dating so much he didn’t pick up on it, either way Clint was just glad he didn’t pick up on the slight flirting he did with him.

He takes Bruce glasses off his nose slowly and tucks them in his pocket a Bruce moves in his sleep but goes back to sleeping. Oh no he was a goner sleeping Bruce without glasses was a must. He took his phone out again and snapped a few pictures before putting it back in his pocket.

Gently he picked up Bruce and began to carry him. Why he decided to carry him instead of waking him up like he normally did he would never understand. Maybe the glasses and Bruce’s relaxed face had gotten to him. Right now it didn’t matter as Bruce slept in his arms as he carried him back to his rooms.

He’s almost to Bruce’s room when Tony comes down the hall and looks at him grinning about to speak before Clint glares at him and then looks at Bruce before looking back at Tony daring him to say a word right now. Instead Tony just smirks and walks down the hall laughing quietly to himself as Clint makes it to Bruce’s room and tucks him in. He comes back out of the room and closes the door softly and sees Tony just staring at him grinning.

“What,” he whispers to Tony.

“Nothing,” he laughs softly, “seems you got a problem there Clint-“

“Tony I swear I will break both your legs and not give a shit if you finish that sentence,” he says glaring at him.

Tony stops speaking and thinks a moment before backing up hands raised, “ok just why did you steal his glasses,” he whispers.

“I didn’t steal-,” he pauses checking his shirt and freezes as he sees the black square framed glasses of awesome in his pocket, “shit,” he says looking back at Bruce’s room. He doesn’t want to wake him up. Bruce needs all the sleep he can get what with the Avengers and his crazy science bro who doesn’t know the meaning of the word sleep.

Tony chuckles, “you have a problem glasses boy.”

Clint looks at him and cracks his knuckles, “you better start running to Steve Tony. Isn’t it past your bed time,” he says to Tony as Tony’s face drops and he begins running down the hall with Clint chasing after him.

 


	6. Purple Half Under Rimmed Glass

Bruce’s sighs as he walks with Clint to the glasses store again. This is the sixth time in the last two weeks he has had to go with him to the store. He doesn’t mind Clint’s company he just wishes he knew where all his glasses were going. The first time they went missing he thought he must have just left them on the lab table and lost them. The second time it happened he knew he had them on his person but they just vanished. The third time it happened he knew something was up and decided to act like the scientist he was. He had come to a conclusion and was going to act on that conclusion later today.

Bruce walks into the familiar store and looks down as he sees the store clerk shake her head at him. It’s like she knows he lost his glasses again or broke them. It’s not his fault he keeps losing them.

“Hey those new ones over there look cool,” he says pointing at some thin framed glasses.

Bruce nods his head and begins to looks at them before looking up at Clint, “Clint I think we need to talk.”

“Sure thing freckles what’s up,” he says handing him a pair of light blue glasses with a thin frame similar to the half frame Bruce had when he first came to the Avengers.

“I think we need to talk about how you are stealing my glasses,” he says bluntly looking at Clint who flinches for less than a second. Bruce’s eyes widen, “so you are stealing my glasses. Clint if you need your own glasses you need to get a prescription…”

“It’s not that,” he says sighing.

“Well then why do you keep stealing them if you don’t need them,” he asks confused.

Clint makes a face before getting embarrassed, “cause they look cute.”

“Cute,” he asks Clint thinking, “is this one of your anime things?”

“What no,” he says exasperated, “I just like them…when they’re on you,” he says rubbing the back of his neck.

Bruce’s eyes widen, “are you playing a game on me?”

“No Bruce I’m being serious. You remember those oval ones you had oh my god they framed your face so perfectly and the orange made your hair stand out. The green ones oh man don’t even get me started on those awesome ones they made your eyes pop and when your eyes changed color they looked that more awesome and the square black ones…”

“Ok I get it you liked my glasses on my face,” he says fidgeting as he looks at Clint, “so did you just like the glasses on my face or do you well um,” he says flustered, “do you like the person behind the glasses too?”

Clint looks at Bruce silent for a moment as Bruce turns red, “you know what forget I asked it was stupid.”

“What hell no Bruce yeah I like ya,” he says grabbing his wrist before a small blush forms over his face, “I just well I’m not smart like you and we’re Avengers sure but you’re just this cool laid back guy and I’m kind of this weird guy that has a you know,” he whispers, “glasses fetish. I just well didn’t think…”

“Of course you didn’t think,” Bruce says to him smiling, “you don’t have to be smart like me to date me you know.”

“Date you as in you know date-date,” he asks turning into the bumbling idiot.

“Yes as in dinner and a movie date, or as in stay home and eat take out with Netflix one of the two,” he smiles, “I had a hypothesis or guess it was you taking the glasses and well I reasoned out a few solutions why you would take glasses. I checked that your eyesight wasn’t deteriorating and moved on from there and figured out you might want to take me out,” he says blushing, “and-“

Clint smiles and gives Bruce a hug in the middle of the store, “don’t care you scienced everything out cause you are a cute smart science babe.”

Bruce blushes at the hug and pats Clint on the back not use to the attention, “um Clint you can let go now.”

“Oh yeah sure sure,” he says smiling brightly cause he wasn’t expecting this. He never knew Bruce could be so sly it must have been all the hiding and running from the government that made him this sneaky or maybe he was just a sneaky person.

Bruce takes this moment and chooses a random pair of purple glasses and places them on looking at Clint, “so I have a date this week. My partner…no boyfriend,” he says thinking pushing the glasses up to tease Clint, “no that’s not right either what do you think Clint,” he grins.

“I think the half under rimmed glasses look hot as fuck on you. You look like a damn naughty professor and labels who cares babe you’re going to be my freckles,” he smiles leaning in before pausing, “can I kiss you?”

Bruce chuckles, “course you can cupid,” he teases as they kiss in the middle of the glasses store.

 


End file.
